


Are You Done Pretending?

by kayparker20



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ino Yamanaka - Freeform, Lemon, Naruto Smut Monday 2021, ShikaIno - Freeform, Shikamaru Nara - Freeform, Smut, Smut Monday 2021, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt, shikaino lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayparker20/pseuds/kayparker20
Summary: On the way back home from mission in Yukigakure, they find shelter from snow in a cave. Shikamaru keeps Ino warm, struggling with his feelings he still has for her after their breakup a year ago, and their current friends with benefits status. Ino trying to deny she misses him and still loves him as stay warm in a fun way.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Are You Done Pretending?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the tumblr Naruto Smut Monday events for this year! Enjoy my ShikaIno fic for the prompt
> 
> Snowed In/Body Heat: When it's cold outside, shinobi have many ways to stay warm.

“Did you even pack a blanket?” Shikamaru groaned as Ino’s chattering teeth slowly grinded his last bit of patience.

He watched as his teammate was sifting through her bag. He could see that there were visible shivers running through her body. His brows knit together in a mix of concern and annoyance. They were going to snow country, for goodness sake she had to think to bring a blanket, right? 

The young girl whipped around with a cold glare pointed directly at her teammate. “Of course, what do I look like, an idiot?” She snapped.

Shikamaru decided he wouldn’t answer that question as it would only agitate her more. He’d learned rather quickly years ago that even sarcastic answers only goated her moodiness. Women were set off to start nagging and complaining at the slightest inconvenience. He was sure being cold was under that list.

He watched as she pulled out some frilly looking piece of cloth. It was a dark purple tie blanket with black and white roses imprinted on it. It looked awful thin to him. He scowled.

“Please tell me that is not what you mean by a blanket.” The Nara deadpanned.

Ino huffed before sitting, or rather dramatically flopping, herself back against the wall of the cave they took shelter in. She sighed as he drug her blanket over her legs. “It’s not like it’s cold in Fire Country, Shika. Besides, tie blankets are made fleece which is pretty warm.”

“But we’re in Snow Country, Ino.” He sighed softly. “Naturally, you didn’t repack a warmer one in your supplies. You’re such a drag.”

Ino shivered under her flower tie blanket and hugged her knees to her chest. She rested her chin against her kneecaps, hoping to prevent them from constant clacking of her teeth. How in the hell was she supposed to know when she walked into the Hokage tower, that Kakashi was sending her and Shikamaru on an information mission into Yukigakure. Much less that there was going to be a snow storm on their way back.

She sighed as she tried to remind herself that her best friend thought everything was a drag, not specifically or only her. She couldn’t even understand why she felt a pang of hurt as he said it. Her shoulders sagged softly in defeat as she shivered softly. 

“Ino, come over here. You’re going to freeze to death.” Shikamaru slid his black comforter off him. He was leaning against the cave wall opposite her own. He spread his legs open and held his arms open for her.

He eyed the woman now with a much softer look. He could never let her freeze, even if it would be from her own lack of forethought. His heart squeezed as soon as her shoulders sagged in defeat. He hated to see her look so upset, especially when he realized it was his own words.

Ino eyed him confused for a second before getting up and walking the short distance to the other side of the cave. Clearly, sharing body heat should have been the first idea they had. She sat down in between her best friend’s legs, trying to keep a safe distance. Last thing she wanted was to irritate her lazy teammate even further. She pulled her ponytail over her shoulder so it was going down her front, and wouldn’t get pulled on. Even though the temptation to tease him was there, she decided against it. She rearranged the floral fleece over her body again.

And then she felt his arms wrap around the bare skin of her waist and pull her back against his chest. She easily relaxed against his chest, surprised at how warm his hands felt. She rested her head on his shoulder. It felt as if she was made to fit against his body, to share their heat together.

She remembered how she gave up being his, left him. She couldn’t even remember why anymore, just that no one after him worked. That she always felt… Free around him. Just able to be herself, even if she was mouthy and smart, he just gave it right back. It was balanced, and it was even fun sometimes...

“Of all times for you to get shy, it’s when being close and personal is necessary. No sharing of body heat will happen without touching.” He grumbled as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He rearranged the blanket over them as he pressed his legs against hers. His arms quickly returned back under both covers to wrap around her waist. 

Ino scoffed as she pressed further into his embrace. “Shy, my ass. Just trying to be considerate of your preference for personal space.”

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows before looking at her sideways. “I also have a preference for warmth, so you’ll get no complaints from me about cuddling at this point.” He looked to the side. “Especially with you…” He grumbled.

Ino just shrugged as she didn’t catch the last bit of his sentence. She liked how comfortable they were with each other, but what else do you expect when you were best friends even before being on a team together for four years? And dated for some period of time in that span. Shyness surely wasn’t something she had with him. More like she trusted the man holding her with her life. Her shivering had easily lessened under both blankets in his embrace. 

She thought about how he was always there in her life, even after she broke up with him about a year ago. She’d tried dating a couple guys but it was an absolute fail. Flings weren’t even doable anymore. At some point, she ended up back in Shikamaru’s bed after the last guy. 

The last guy had called her annoying and went on and on about she never shut up. He even dared to tell the blonde he had only  _ put up _ with her because she was hot and decent in bed. And she made decent money as a medic nin. It had hurt and she left his house with a slam of his door before she dared to let him see her tears.

She remembered how she had walked right past Shikamaru with tear stained eyes, not even seeing him in her anguish. How he had grabbed her bicep to stop her and pull her to his chest. Insisted on walking her to his house and talking through everything with her over some tea. Somewhere in there they kissed and one thing led to another. It had felt so easy and natural, except for when she would leave in the morning.

They sat together in silence before Shikamaru’s constant breath on Ino’s neck started getting to her hormones. She damned them to hell as she tenses up, trying to keep her body in check. She became acutely aware that her ass was pressed against his groin and she had every instinct to shift herself against him. Thankfully, she had the mind of a human, not an animal.

“Why did you just get so tense? Is something wrong?” Shikamaru asked lazily and he pressed her even closer. “Is there a draft in the blankets or something?”

Ino shook her head. “No. It’s nothing.” She sighed annoyed with herself. “I’m fine.”

The shadow user just hummed softly before turning his head and burying his face in her neck. “You always smell good. It’s comforting.”

Ino's face flushed a bit before she narrowed her eyes on her teammate. “Shikamaru, are you trying to flirt with me..?” Her voice came out a little breathless as she tried to stave off a shudder.

What in the hell has gotten into Shikamaru? He’d do anything necessary to survive so the cuddling wasn’t too odd. But did he have to breathe on her neck, let alone burt his face into it? Or wrap his arms around her so tightly, so intimately? She could still feel his breath on her neck now. Or how his muscles flexed against her when he shifted. His strong chest pressed against her back with every inhale of breath he took. Like he didn’t know these things didn’t turn her on in the first place.

He smelled of pine which reminded her of home, where it was warm and where she definitely wished she was. Where she felt safe. It also reminded her of the Nara Forest that they used to play in as kids. He probably still lays in the flower meadow to watch clouds. Maybe she just felt safe with him, whether she would admit it was that or not.

Another memory burned through her mind which didn’t help her arousal issue at the moment. This wouldn’t be the first, or even second and third time Nara had made her feel hot and bothered. She remembered them clumsily taking the other’s clothes off deep in that forest, their first time when they were 15.

He sighed before resting his hands on her hips with a firm hold. “Ino, I’ve been your best friend since the day after you were born, even if you are troublesome sometimes. I know when something is up, so just tell me already.”

His lips barely ghosted her shoulder as he spoke and an uninvited shudder went through her body as she finally lost her patience. 

“For being a genius, you seem to not notice that your breath on my neck is turning me on, and I’m rather annoyed with my body at the moment.” She crossed her arms and refused to look at him as her cheeks shaded a little bit darker blush. “God forbid my hormones understand a sexy shinobi could touch me to keep me from getting hypothermia.”

Shikamaru slowly raised his head off her shoulder. He felt her sigh in relief before as he held her even tighter, not even daring to let go of her. He wasn’t intentionally trying to turn her on, he just naturally allowed and even craved the intimacy they used to share, but only with Ino. It took a moment for it to register that she had just referred to him as sexy before a smirk played across his lips.

“You think I’m sexy, huh?” His hands slid down from her waist to caress the top of her thighs over the fabric of her shorts she wore under the skirt.

The blonde girl whimpered softly as she finally let herself relax against his touch, squirming slightly. “Oh hush, like you don’t know you are. Or that I think you are.” She bit her lip. “Now either stop teasing and don’t do anything arousing, or  _ fix it _ .” 

To hell with trying to act as if his touch didn’t fill her with desire, even if she tried to deny it. Clearly he knew it was an act, so why keep trying to pretend she didn’t want him.

His hands never left her body, they only seemed to tighten their grip and begin to stroke lower on the inner parts of her thigh. She moaned softly as his lips trailed down her neck, his tongue swiping certain sensitive spots. He slid his hands up her body to unbutton her cropped shirt. She was once again shocked by the amount of eagerness her lazy man had for her. 

“Bossy. I don’t mind having some fun while keeping you warm.” His voice was low and husky and it sent tingles through her body. 

Ino bit off a moan as his hand cupped her breast and massaged them. She arched into his touch and spread her legs wider for him. He started to nip and suck on her neck and shoulder. He groaned softly as she squirmed with pleasure against his groin. He took one hardened bud and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. 

And just like that, her heart fluttered as he kept touching her even if she would deny it even to herself. She blamed whatever warmth and neediness for his touch she felt inside on her arousal. 

He trailed his other hand down her body, calloused fingertips caressing soft skin, to dip under the hem of her shorts. He rubbed two fingers over clit and almost groaned at how wet she had become for him. Her squirming, her moans, and now this was enough to have length at full hardness. He needed something, anything to relieve the tension winding in his body.

“Ino…” He moaned before grabbing her hips roughly and pulling her ass directly against his groin and grinding his hips against hers. “I always forget how nice and vocal you are when I rile you up, let alone how soaked you get for me, babe.”

She cried out and her head fell back on his shoulder again, her mouth hanging open as sounds of pleasure continued falling from her. “Sh-Shikamaru...” 

He felt his heart ache as she moaned his name. Thinking of all the times he’s made her do that, every time he had made love to her, whether they were actually dating or not, it was always the same for him. Sometimes he could see it in her eyes it did for her too. He just wished she would give in and come back to him.

He hooked his fingers on her shorts and slid them down her thighs, quickly returning to rub circles on her clit. “How do you want to be handled this time, babe?” He slid two fingers into her core and began pumping them in and out of her entrance. “Rough or gentle, hm?”

She whimpers as her hands gripped his thighs. She turned her head and kissed down his neck. Her whole body felt hot and needy. His touch was so firm and warm. His voice sounded so sexy but still… Caring under the lust. She just wanted release, wanted him to pleasure her, she hadn’t thought of the how. She kicked her shorts off before turning her body towards him and rested her weight on her knees. She slid her hands up his thighs before her slender fingers quickly undid his pants. 

“I want on top, you can decide the rest so long as we’re both naked and hot.”

He smirked as he lifted his hips so his lover could pull his pants down his legs. He shed his jacket off and slid his shirt over his head. As Ino straddled him, his length pressed against her soaked entrance. A sigh passed his lips as he brought his hands to cradle her face and looked deep into her sky coloured eyes.

Her eyes had always reminded him of the sky, even without clouds in hers, they were his favourite view. She was beautiful and stunning, and even when she was harsh and distant, her eyes always held a tenderness in them. 

She stared back at him softly as she brought her hands over his and smiled.

“How do we always end up like this?” She giggled softly before leaning over to kiss him. 

_ Because we love each other. _

Shikamaru kissed her back, pouring every bit of love and passion he felt for her into the kiss, not sure how else to respond, not having words to say that weren’t problematic or seemed selfish. He just cherished what she did give and held her close all the while. 

He let the question hang in the air, even though it seemed everyone besides her knew why. He was never one to force things. He’d always loved her, but she seemed rather stubborn to admit she still loved him back. Even though she seemed to fall into his bed, or his arms at least, more and more often over the past few months. They’d always had some sort of casual sex if she was single, stress release. Drunken nights. It was common knowledge. But they were only occasional until now. 

His fingers slid into her hair before gripping the elastic wound about her ponytail and pulling it out. He played with her strands a bit, he always would, before burying his fingers into them at the nape of her neck. He kissed her with a little more force as his free hand gripped her hip tightly and pushed her wet slit down onto his length. 

Her arms went around his shoulders, and she broke the kiss to moan out in bliss. He pulled her head back by her hair and fervently left open mouthed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. He raised her hips just to slam them back down on him. She cried out for him before hugging herself against his body.

Her breasts rubbed against his chest with every motion and she could feel every bit of friction against her nipples, or her soaking center. She gripped his shoulders to use as a support before she started bouncing in his lap, sweat dripping down her body. 

“F-Fuck, Shikamaru…” She moaned as his grip in her hair tightened. “What is it with you and my hair?” 

He raised an eyebrow at her question before trailing his tongue down her chest, licking between each breast and swirling his tongue around her right nipple. Her shuddering pleasure and feeling her walls tighten around his shaft was pure bliss. 

“Why, has no other man been interested before?” He let go of his grip on her strands before running the same hand through her hair. “It’s beautiful… and rather nice to pull on and make you kiss me.” 

She licked her lips before blushing softly. “I… Most guys are more interested in my chest.” 

The raven haired man hummed softly before smirking. “Clearly they don’t know how to use their mouths as well as I do.” 

He dipped his head to her breasts and took a nipple between his teeth, rolling the bud between them before sucking on her skin. His hands moved to grip the cheeks of her ass and guide her down his length at a slower pace. Her back arched and pressed into him, crying out his name. 

He shifted a little bit before he thrust his hips up into hers with groan. He knew exactly where her g-spot was, and exactly how to hit it in every position. The thought that he might be the only one who knew her body so well, knew her so well, gave him the slightest feeling of arrogance. He just wanted to say it, just once, so she knew he always loved her, that he never stopped.

“Sh-Shika..!” Her mouth was agape as she squeezed her eyes shut. “Oh god, please. Right there.” Her nails dug into his shoulders as he continued to perfectly thrust into her. “Oh, yes!” She started to press into his motions more urgently. 

He bit his lips as he moaned before sliding a hand between them and rolling his thumb over her clit. “Come on, that’s it, Ino. Cum for me, baby.” He whispered against her skin as she clawed at his back. 

Her fingers ripped out his hair band before she was pulling his hair desperately. Her legs shook around his hips as he rolled her onto her back and started pounding into her through her orgasm as it ripped through her, the sound of their slapping skin echoing in the cave.

_ Why does it always feel so fucking good with Shikamaru? _

Ino thought to herself as Shikamaru peppered kisses along her shoulders and up her neck as he held her hips in place against it. His skin was so hot and sweaty just like hers but she felt fire wherever he kissed. When his lips melted to hers again, tears pricked her eyes at how passionate it was, and always would be. She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back needily. 

Shikamaru could feel his sack tightening as he was about at his limit. He kissed her hard and bit her lip just to slide his tongue into her mouth when she moaned in response. He swirled his tongue around hers as she kissed him back and pressed her body into his. 

“Shikamaru, I…” She spoke breathlessly against his lips before her climax hit and she was shaking under him once again.

Her back arched up off the cold stone of the cave, pressing firmly into Shikamaru’s torso, sweaty and hot in comparison. A loud, high pitched moan fell from her lips as she met every motion of his hips with her own. She gasped softly as her body shook with pleasure and pulled him close to her, placing kisses on his shoulders, his neck, his chest, anywhere she could reach. 

Her tears fell as pure bliss and pleasure coursed through her body and she refused to let go of Shikamaru. He gripped her hips just as tightly, burying his face into her neck as his thrusts became more erratic as he rode out his own climax, his seed pouring into her in multiple spurts. He let himself fall on top of her, his head resting against her chest. 

Everything in him wanted to tell her at that exact moment he still loved her. But didn’t know how to deal with the troublesome emotions of her still rejecting him, and losing her altogether. What if she just stopped being around completely if he looked like some lovesick fool for her?

He pulled his comforter back over them as they both caught their breath. He rolled off of his lover and before he could wrap an arm around her, Ino cuddled right up against his chest. He held her tight as he shifted his other arm outwards so she could use it as a pillow. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, as she felt the swell in her heart come back. That always came back when he just held her after. This feeling of warmth and just, feeling right.

Shikamaru sighed as he still waited for his heart to beat normally. He breathed in her scent, savoring the moment that she was in his arms. He started to stroke her hair, following it’s long strands repeatedly. 

They redressed and resituated against the cave wall, Ino laying against him between his legs without a second thought about space this time.

“Are you warm enough now?” He smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

“Yeah…” She blushed lightly before resting her head against his chest.

She grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his without really thinking about it. He felt her breathing even out and thought she fell asleep soon after. He squeezed her hand gently as he held her tightly with his other arm. 

“I’ll always be here for you, in whatever you need, Ino, because I still love you.” He said softly as he stayed awake to keep watch as he let his beloved blonde teammate sleep.

Her eyes snapped open as the shocking words drew her back into being awake, having been just barely conscious enough to hear him. She could hear his heartbeat, still not totally normal. She didn’t know what to say but her eyes teared up as she realized he’d felt that way the whole time, and not once said anything. She tried to hold back her tears and looked up to see his face, and he was looking out of the entrance of the cave. His expression tore at her heart, filled with longing and uncertainty. She could feel his hands running through her hair. He always did that.

The tears fell and she instantly sat up and kissed him. His eyes, which looked as warm and chocolatey as she remembered, widened at first before he kissed her back and held her close to him. She pulled away and held his face. “Shika, I’m so sorry…” 

The pain in her voice, the guilt evident in it tore at his chest. He never wanted her to be hurting because of him, but she just… Did this mean she wanted to come back? That she still loved him, and it wasn’t just something he hoped for? 

He wiped her eyes and kissed her cheeks. “Are you done making this a drag and pretending you don’t love me still?” He whispered softly and smiled.

She nodded softly before cuddling back up to him, taking in a deep breath. He kissed her forehead before burying his face into her hair and holding her as tight as he could. “I love you so much, Ino…” His voice sounded a bit raspy and she just squeezed the hand she was still holding.

“I know, I know. I love you too, Shika…” Her lips trembled as she tried not to cry. “I-I’m so sorry. I swear I wasn’t using you this whole time…” She squeezed him harder. “Y-You just feel safe… A-And like home. I don’t know why I ever left…” The guilt settled in as she finally let herself think about it and remember.

He squeezed her tighter and placed a kiss on her temple. 

“I love you, Shika. I missed…” She paused softly before sighing and feeling so ashamed. “I missed the way you just… Cared. I know you never meant to make me feel like I wasn’t capable. I’m sorry I took it so personal…”

He shook his head softly before rubbing her back. “Ino, I was never mad at you. It just…” He rested his forehead against the side of her head. “God, it just hurt when you left.”

He thought of every time he saw her with someone else. The forced smiles. Watching the way they treated her. Hearing the things the last one had said to her. Seeing the fake happiness on her face, the hurt that came later. The way he wished it could have been him, knowing he had made her happy. He wasn’t perfect, and felt a constant need to protect her because,  _ god forbid if he lost her _ . The fact that was what made her leave, never made any sense to him. It had only worsened after Asuma died, after he couldn’t keep someone he cared about alive.

“And it only made it worse that those other people didn’t treat you like the amazing woman I know you are. The hurt you felt, I just wanted to fix it, but it felt selfish to push my feelings on you when it seemed you didn’t feel that way anymore and--- then the casual sex started and god that almost hurt worse sometimes…” He was losing his words, running out of ways to describe how he felt, struggling with it anyway. 

“It never changed, and we started sleeping together, it never felt like just sex for me, and sometimes I could see the glimmer of it not being that way for you too. And it made no sense and I didn’t know what to do, I just wanted to be with you, and keep you safe,  _ because I fucking your troublesome ass, _ ” He sighed and pulled her even closer, tight against his chest as his breathing picked up and his chest twisted up in a painful knot. His eyes stung and he refused to let out. 

“I never doubted you in any way…” He ground out between his clenched teeth.

He felt her slender fingers run through his long hair and a heavy sigh escaped his lips, and he felt the wet streaks against his face as he cursed them. Ino pulled back, but she smiled as she wiped his face. She seemed like she was figuring something out.

“That damned Rokudaime,  _ he knew _ .” She said softly, her blue eyes filled with wonder. “When he told me you were the captain on this mission, I got annoyed and made a snide comment about him not thinking I was capable. And then asked why he would put two people who used to be involved on a mission alone.”

She laughed softly. “He mentioned casually that Choji would be with us if he wasn’t on a mission with his Dad. But then he looked at me with this weird serious look in his eyes, and it seemed almost sympathetic at the same time.” 

She looked at Shika before kissing his nose. “Don’t mistake love for doubt.” She ran a hand through her hair before sighing. “It didn’t make sense because I didn’t think--” She sighed. “Okay no, I refused to acknowledge you still loved me even after I hurt you so much.”

Shikamaru watched her close before facepalming. “I would bet money he knew we’d end up stuck in a storm and alone, and somehow end up talking about  _ us _ .” He wanted to be irritated but couldn’t help the smile as he brought the blankets closer around them. 

Ino laughed before pecking his lips. “Okay, now I’m really tired and will actually be able to sleep since I’m not a chattering mess.”

He stared down at her with open love in his eyes as she laid her head back on his chest, nuzzling her face into him softly. He kissed her head and rested head against hers as he watched the very start of dawn rise. He guessed it to be about 5am, but it still blew with a snow blizzard outside the cave, thr gusts of wind coming in, thankfully unable to freeze them through the two blankets.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
